


It's the Ears

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones seems a little upset after a visit from his adolescent daughter.  It doesn't take long for Jim to figure out what's wrong.  Written back in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Ears

"What's the matter, Bones?" Jim asked as he entered the CMO's office. The door whooshed shut behind him. "You look half-traumatized." He immediately regretted his glib tone. McCoy glared up at him; the green flecks in his hazel eyes were sharp as glass and his mouth was a grim straight line.

Jim perched on the edge of Bones's desk. "Hey," he said gently. "You and Joanna didn't fight, did you? I thought you were getting along."

"Jim, there's a chair. Get off my desk."

"No. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Traumatized was the wrong word. Murderous is more accurate. You look like you want to kill someone. Jo's got a boyfriend, and you don't like him even though you've never met him?"

Bones crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Don't you have captainy things to do?"

Jim shrugged. "We don't leave Earth's orbit for another few hours. No one's attacking us. I'm bored. So, tell me. What deep, dark secret did your kid reveal before she beamed back down to the planet? It's got to be something she did. You were acting almost civil the last time I saw you. She get a tattoo? Drop out of high school?"

Bones sighed. The stiffness seemed to leave his frame, though his eyes still looked stormy. "Before she left, my thirteen-year-old daughter informed me that…" 

No, murderous was wrong too, thought Jim, intrigued. Irritated? No, that was Bones's natural state. Huh. Jim laced his fingers and waited, eyebrows lifted in what he hoped Bones would take for an expression of empathy.

"Don’t give me that look," Bones growled. "My thirteen-year-old daughter informed me that Mister Spock is…" He spat the word: " _Dreamy._ Do not – dammit, Jim. Do _not_ laugh."

He might as well have ordered the Earth to stop turning. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I—" Jim spluttered, clutching at his own arms. He was shaking so hard that he couldn't keep his head up. "I just—" Tears sprang to his lashes. 

"Come on, Jim. It's not funny."

"Yes-" snort "it-" hiccup "is."

"I've got a hypo that'll shut you up."

Jim sobered abruptly. His head snapped up. "Now that's an abuse of power. So your kid has weird taste. Tell me you didn't have weird taste when you were her age. I did."

"You still have weird taste."

Jim looked at him probingly. Took in the crease between his eyebrows, the way his chin now rested on his curled hand, as if it were the only thing holding his body up. Completely and utterly bewildered, he decided at last. Well, there was absolutely no reason for that. Bones wasn't the only man who'd lost a girl to Spock's incomprehensible appeal. (Not that Uhura had ever been Jim's to lose. Still.) 

"Hey," said Jim, trying to catch Bones's gaze. " _I_ have amazingly good taste. What do you want me to do? Poll the crew? Whom do you find sexier: Mister Spock or Bones McCoy? I bet I can swing it in your favor. I'm very persuasive, and I know some _good_ stories about you."

"You don't think that would be an abuse of power?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm the captain. I can do what I fucking want."

Bones laughed – despite himself, no doubt. "Jesus, Jim."

"What?"

Bones pushed himself out of his chair. A moment later and he was kissing Jim hard on the mouth, one big, callused hand on either side of Jim's face, preventing him from escaping. Which – was just about the last thing Jim wanted to do at the moment. He scooted back slightly and hooked his legs around Bones's hips, hitching him closer. His arms stole around Bones's waist. His hands found the hem of Bones's shirt and started to pull it up.

"This is why I picked the desk," Jim said when Bones left his mouth and started on his neck, nibbling, kissing, sucking. There'd be bruises. Awesome.

"You're a cocky, confident son of a bitch. You know that, right?"

"I know everything."

Still kissing him, Bones pushed him back until he lay flat on the desk. His head tipped back and he blinked happily at the ceiling. A familiar sight, the ceiling of Bones's office, and one of which he'd never get bored. He laughed again at the thought of Joanna McCoy fancying Spock. Mature, _discerning_ McCoys preferred Jim Kirk. Obviously.

"What now?" Bones's voice was muffled against the skin of Jim's chest. "Marveling at your own omniscience?" He rotated his hips and the friction jolted the laughter from Jim's lips.

"Yeah," Jim panted. "I know what's going to happen next."

6/17/09


End file.
